The present invention relates generally to a technique for incorporating a wireless communication capability into an electronic system. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication transceiver and an antenna integrated into a computer display. Still more particularly, the invention relates to integrating a plurality of radio modules and antenna modules into the outer surface of the display.
The market for wireless portable electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers, personal data assistants, etc.) is experiencing tremendous growth. A wireless device typically includes a radio receiver or transceiver device coupled to an antenna. Currently, there are several implementations of wireless technology in an electronic device. Examples of wireless technologies include GSM in Europe and AMPS, CDMA, and TDMA in North America, as well as Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11.
One such wireless implementation includes a circuit card that contains the radio electronics mounted on the card. In the context of a laptop computer, the radio card may be manufactured according to the well-known PCMCIA card standard and plug into the back or side of the laptop. The antenna associated with the radio card typically protrudes from the card and out the back or side of the laptop. This type of implementation is generally satisfactory, but suffers several limitations. First, the protruding antenna is susceptible to being knocked and damaged. Second, the antenna may not be located in such a way to provide the most optimal reception. Sub-optimal reception may be caused by the antenna being located relatively low in relation to the laptop. Further, because the antenna is located in close proximity to the laptop's components (e.g., processor, hard drive, floppy drive, etc.), electromagnetic interference from such components may interfere with the signals being received or transmitted by the radio's antenna.
Another type of wireless implementation includes a self-contained communication module that attaches to the back of the laptop's display. An example of this type of implementation is Compaq Computer Corp.'s Multiport Module. This module includes a radio circuit and an antenna. The rear surface of the display includes a mechanical provision to which the module can be mated. An electrical blind-mating connector also is included thereby providing an electrical connection point for the module. Through this connector, the module couples to circuitry in the computer using an electrical standard such as Universal Serial Bus (“USB”). This type of arrangement generally better situates the antenna for improved performance relative the card mounted radio with antenna protruding therefrom.
Both of these arrangements suffer from at least the following problem. That problem is that in either case the wireless electronic device is outfitted generally with only a single wireless technology. That is, only a single Multiport Module can be mated to the back of the display and only one radio card generally is inserted into a card slot at a time. The user may have a desire or need to use more than one wireless technology. For example, the user may wish to use a Bluetooth-based radio while at work, but use a cellular-based communication technology while away from the office. Such a user would have to switch out Multiport modules or radio cards when desiring to switch wireless capability. Of course, this also means that the user would have to carry the extra modules or cards and have the ability and inclination to switch out the hardware. While Multiport modules are relatively easy to change out, circuit cards are much more cumbersome to remove and replace. Accordingly, a solution to this problem is desirable.